A Gift From Me To You
by FaeriesDrkDesire
Summary: A little Valentine's day oneshot, pairing is of course AxK Yaoi boyxboy relationship, lemon inside.


AN: A little fanfic I made a year ago for Valentines day, hope you enjoy.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." Kanou sighed, looking to his brother for some advise, which in itself was a strange thing.

Gion sat in one of the office chairs staring up at the ceiling. "It can't be too hard Kanou, you've lived with him long enough, you should know what kind of stuff he likes. You've probably just been to occupied about _other_ things." Gion grinned, chuckling at his brother, not knowing that the much taller, stronger man had moved silently from his seat, coming to stand behind his younger brother. His fist was raised, coming down hard on the back of the blond's head. "Baka."

With that Kanou walked out, hands stuck within the pockets of his brown suit jacket. It was Valentine's day. He had made sure to leave before Ayase had woken up, but there was no way to avoid it. He had to go home, and he needed a gift. His back leaned against the elevator as he rode it down to the garage floor. "Am I really going to do this?" He spoke to himself, coming up with an idea.

About two hours later he stood in front of his apartment door. He took a deep breath as he pulled out his key, stepping within the front entrance. "Ayase?" He said the voice softly, almost nervously. Either way, the other had heard him. A blond head peeked out from the bedroom door down the hall. He watched those large blue eyes grow slightly dim as Ayase looked at him. He must have been expecting a present of some sort, but since he didn't see it, his face had grown slightly sadder than usual. "Yes Kanou?"

"Come here." Did the younger man really think he didn't know what day it was? The blond stood before him, bright blue eyes looking up as his own brown hues looked down. There was such a height difference that Kanou even got on one knee to present his gift. He reached into his coat pocket with both hands, covering the gift he was going to give. "Happy Valentine's Day Ayase." He moved one hand, revealing a stripped tabby kitten sitting in his large hand, who meowed as it's little eyes squinted at the light.

Ayase gasped, reaching to take the kitten from his hands. "It's so cute!" The blond nuzzled his face against the tiny creature which batted at his bangs in response. While Ayase was cuddling with the kitten Kanou brought in the various cat supplies that were waiting outside the door.

"Now we have to leave him alone for a few days, let him get used to his surroundings. It's up to you to name him." Kanou thought it was funny. He'd have to teach Ayase what he had learned about caring for small animals. Heh. Ayase took care of the cat stuff, Kanou simply watching, knowing he wouldn't be getting a present from Ayase, he didn't expect one. Not for what he had done to the poor boy.

They ate dinner and watched the kitten, soon enough it was time for bed. Kanou was just about to climb into the large bed when he heard a soft voice. "Kanou..." he straightened and turned towards the blond. "Yes Ayase?"

The boy looked shyly away, his face tinting red as he spoke. "Well, it is Valentines, and you got me such a wonderful gift, I don't want to not give you something." he walked closer, looking up at Kanou with those great blue eyes. "A gift from me to you." His voice was low as he raised on his tippy toes, Kanou could only bend down to help the blond reach. Their lips locked together and it was unlike any kiss Kanou had ever had from him. _He actually wants to kiss me..._His arms wrapped around the smaller man's frame, holding him close, treasuring the moment until he felt Ayase pull away. The blond smiled before moving towards the other side of the bed.

"Wait." Kanou reached out, his fingers curling around the other's small wrist. The blond turned. "Yes."

"You know I can't go with just one kiss." Ayase's eyes widened as Kanou moved forward, capturing his other wrist and pulling them both above his head, pinning them in one hand as the other moved to his waist.

"Kanou, what are you...."

"You can't tempt me like that Ayase." He bent his head down, capturing the other's lips before he could speak another protest. His hand roamed downward before moving back up underneath the large shirt that the other wore. His fingers grazed over soft skin, felt the smaller one squirm under his hand. Ayase tugged, trying to pull his wrists down but it was no use. Kanou had him, and he wasn't letting go. And so Ayase let go, giving into the kiss, those large blue eyes closing as Kanou lowered him to the bed.

Kanou's hands were quickly undoing the buttons of Ayase's shirt, his taller body covering the blond's form. He felt him shiver as the shirt was pulled away. Ayase's hands were still pinned above his head, his body squirming lightly as Kanou ran his hands over his body. Warm lips pressed against Ayase's chest while he released the other's hands, letting his own fingers move down to the hips of the one underneath him. Those lips trailed downward, kissing over a flat stomach, moving lower as removed Ayase's baggy pants.

"Kanou...." His name was a strangled cry from the blond's lips as fingers grasped around his hardened length. Ayase could never deny him, nor could he deny that he enjoyed it. At least he couldn't in his mind. Asyase gasped, hips bucking upward as his body shifted against the sheets. Blood rushed low, pressure began to build. All Kanou could hear was the other whispering his name over and over again as his fingers stroked over him.

"Kanou please...stop..." His body squirmed more as he let warm breath rush over the tip of the other's member.

"You know you don't want me to stop." Kanou's voice was low as he bent his head, trailing his tongue up the other's length. He heard the gasp, the moan as Ayase's hips bucked upwards, striving to be closer to his lips. Kanou could only give the younger man what he wanted, sliding his hot length between his lips, starting a rhythm, moving up and down slowly, teasing him, bringing him to the edge quickly. Ayase's fingers gripped into his hair, his back arching. His breath was quick, his pulse jumping, kanou could feel it on his tongue. He smiled as he pulled his lips back. "Not yet Ayase."

The blond whined slightly, watching as the brown haired man looked over him naked on the bed, bare and vulnerable, his breathing labored, his eyes filled with want. He removed his shirt easily, those brown slacks going next as he moved back up Ayase's body, kissing a trail over his collar bone before capturing his lips once more. He was thick and hard, his length pressed against the other's stomach before he straightened out his body. His tip just barely grazed the other's entrance. "Ayase." his voice was low, filled with lust.

The blond squirmed lightly, his arms moving around Kanou's neck as they he kissed him again, gasping into the other's mouth as Kanou entered him. His back arched, a small cry of protest unable to be stopped against his lips. Kanou's hips moved, slowly moving deeper as his fingers moved downward, grasping once again over Ayase's length, pumping him slowly, increasing in speed with his thrusts. He felt so warm, so tight against him. Kanou fought for control, moving his lips away from the blonds. His breaths were hard and ragged. A hand moved, lifting one of Ayase's legs slightly, letting him thrust deeper.

Ayase's nails raked across his back, his body twisting against the down comforter, hips moving in time with his thrusts. Kanou moved faster and faster. He could feel the heat building between them, the heat building beneath his fingers as he stroked Ayase's length. A small voice penetrated through the sounds of his own grunts. "I'm...I'm coming."

Kanou grinned, locking his lips the Ayase's once again as he felt the other's body shake underneath him, muscles gripping his length as the other shook, gripping onto him, legs wrapping around his waist, letting him move deeper still. Kanou moaned, the sound deep and low as he gave one last long thrust, pulling almost all the way out before plunging deep. His body shook, his head tilting back as he called out Ayase's name as he came. He let his body fall forward, moving to the slide slightly to not crush the blushing form underneath him.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love." Kanou smiled, gathering Ayase into his arms, pulling him close as they drifted off into sleep, their bodies tired and sated.


End file.
